


Fuzzy thoughts

by scribblepen



Category: HTTWAW, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Tried, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblepen/pseuds/scribblepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight on Daniel's emotions towards Gerald and Eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy thoughts

There, it came again.  
  
That sickeningly happy feeling.  
  
Daniel absolutely hated the way Gerald could basically mold his emotions, shape his feelings, all by just a simple wave or smile.  
  
Daniel vaguely remembered his mom describing to Reggie that it was a warm fuzzy feeling, when you're in love, but Daniel wouldn't really describe it as fuzzy.  
  
No, not fuzzy. Fuzzy sounded like peaches or that horrible buzz-cut Mr. Wayne had gotten once. Thank God his hair grew back.  
  
Daniel would rather describe it as a sick feeling, like feeling anxious but you're happy about it.  
  
Then the other feeling, which Daniel hated even more, since it always brought a stinging feeling to his eyes that made tears fall heavily but silently.  
  
He would describe that one as a twisting feeling that happened in your stomach. It was very much like the first one except you aren't happy about it. You're sad. You're lost, lonely, upset. All those lovely terms. This feeling formed a lump in your throat that everyone, for some reason, tried to swallow, though it was dang near impossible.  
  
That feeling only ever popped up when Gerald spoke about Eliza in that stupid tone, with that dumb lovestruck look on his face. He wondered if Gerald would ever look like that when he spoke about Daniel.  
  
Well, of course not. Daniel scoffed at the thought. You see, unlike Daniel, there was nothing horribly wrong with Gerald. He was attracted the type of people he, a boy, should be attracted to. Girls like Eliza or maybe even Mindy. You never know.  
  
Daniel wished that he would stop feeling that horrible, ugly twisting feeling when Eliza was brought up or mentioned. Daniel felt as if he was the worst person in the world when that happened since Eliza was real nice and wonderfully weird. She knew really cool things about nature and spells and magic.  
Daniel wished he felt the way he felt with Gerald around Eliza instead.  
  
He would be just like any other boy, and maybe then, Gerald getting mad at him would have little effect on him since Daniel wouldn't be so dependant on that nice warm feeling he always got with Gerald.  
  
Okay fine. Maybe he was a little messed up, or more than just a little. But why did he have to feel like that around Gerald? Why not someone else, like a boy that every girl liked, so that at least Daniel would feel a little normal? Gerald wasn't exactly the first person on the list that girls would be interested on. He wasn't last though.  
  
But somehow, Daniel couldn't bring himself to leave Gerald, since their friendship extended way back. Maybe that was why. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe he really was just more messed up than others. But that was okay. No one would ever pay attention to little old Daniel.


End file.
